


Носки

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Носки, это всего лишь начало.





	Носки

Он был очень гордым и независимым человеком. У него не было слабых мест или «слепых пятен». Он всегда держался в стороне от всевозможных интриг и недоразумений, и всегда наводил порядок в своей горячо любимой школе.

Порядок тоже был одним из пристрастий этого человека. Порядок, который он ценил превыше всего. В его комнате всегда все было разложено по полочкам. Все было в порядке — чисто и цивильно. Не было ничего лишнего, и всем, кто имел доступ в эту комнату всегда казалось, что у этого человека даже пыль садиться меньше, потому что боится.

И прежде у достойнейшего аккуратиста Хибари-сана не было проблем с носками. Ему не приходилось искать их по всей комнате поминутно ругаясь и переворачивая все вверх дном. Потому что у них было свое, особое место. И так было довольно долго. До тех самых пор, как один маленький зверек не стал все чаще заходить к нему и оставаться на ночь. 

Этого зверька все достойно чествовали Десятым — будущем главой Вонголы, но для Хибари он всегда оставался маленьким зверьком. Маленьким и неопрятным зверьком, который имеет свойство не просто упихивать одежду, но ещё и долго потом её искать и нервничать из-за того, что не может найти.

Нежные отношения с этим зверьком были секретом, но у Хибари было много секретов. И один из них был практически постоянно на виду, если бы кто-то пристально вглядывался в одежду Хибари. Это были его носки. Каждый день он носил разные носки — то синие, то зеленые, то красные, то... В общем у Хибари было пристрастие к этим изделиям, причем с разным рисунком и разных цветов.

Поэтому-то Хибари и начал встречаться с будущим боссом Вонголы, ведь тот, заметив, что у Хибари не обычные черные, как полагали многие носки, а разноцветные, Тсуна отметил:

— А это хм....необычно. 

В ответ Хибари даже не замахнулся тонфа на Саваду, а лишь кивнул, приняв похвалу. Встречаться они стали немного чаще, хотя Хибари не хотел подпускать к себе Никчемного Тсуну. Хотя дело тут было не в конкретном человеке, а в нежелании быть «стайным» животным. То есть слабым. Но подаренные на день рождения Хибари носки разных цветов и сочетаний сделали свое грязное дело. А потом все как то так неожиданно сложилось — и признание в любви, и отчаянный поцелуй, к которому Хибари не смог остаться равнодушен, и горячее тело, прижимающееся к нему изо всех сил.

А вообще Хибари всегда был очень серьезным и гордым человеком. Он бережно хранил свои тайны. Его аккуратность была неимоверно сильна, но привязанность заставляла терпеть такого постоянного нарушителя спокойствия и порядка в комнате как Савада Тсунаеши, который постоянно пользовался умением «уговорить» Хибари потерпеть его маленький бардак ещё чуть-чуть. Традиционно такие уговоры проходили под аккомпанемент из стонов и тихих признаний в любви.

Но в последнее время у него начали появляться проблемы с носками. Не потому что он не мог их найти или заштопать, нет. Просто он больше не знал, куда их складывать, ведь Тсуна каждый раз старался ему подарить что-нибудь эдакое. 

В частности чулочно-носочное.


End file.
